


not all choices are happy

by leelikesarmadillos



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dead Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dead Wilbur Soot, Evil Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Ghost Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Lonely TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo Angst, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, sbi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:00:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leelikesarmadillos/pseuds/leelikesarmadillos
Summary: what if punz didnt get there in time?what if tubbo died?what if dream could only bring back one person?his best friend who exiled him or his brother who blew up his country, who would you choose?
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Tubbo & Tommyinnit
Comments: 8
Kudos: 146





	not all choices are happy

Tommy was a passionate person, he got angry easily, he's an Aries after all, watching his best friend die in his arms? yeah, that pissed him off to a new extent. Everything had gone white, all he could hear were voices shouting for revenge. all he could feel was the anger rising in him as he went on a rampage, the others watched him kill dream twice. it was almost over, a single strike could end it all. it could change everything. the voices were growing louder and louder and LOUDER-

the world fell silent. dreams words ringing in his ear as he tried to rationalize that this was a trick. it couldn't possibly be true. 'i can bring one person back' a mere whisper echoed across the cave

he can bring back a ghost

he can get tubbo back

he can get wilbur back

he can bring them back

wait.

one

tubbo or wilbur

his best friend who exiled him or his brother who blew up his country.

the voices came back louder, shouting for him to choose. so caught up in trying to silence the voices he didn't even process he was back home until he crashed onto his broken bed. he needed time to think. it was all so sudden. the four walls containing him in his home suddenly felt claustrophobic as he thought of his options. a small flash forced him to look up and to the bench, the two disks lay steadily on the jukebox, a single ripple of light sat on the bench, drawing him further. as the boy sat down and played cat he thought back to simpler times, a time where he would go adventuring with his best friend, he could come home to a happy family with a homecooked meal every day. the thoughts took over him as he continued daydreaming.

the fantasy didn't last long as he heard a small voice next to him. three words, three simple words yet it caught his entire attention. Tommy sat there in silence as the words repeated in his head, pounding louder than any other voice. but this was different, it was soft, comforting. he wanted it to never go away. the voice said three simple words yet to Tommy it was enough. to Tommy, it was always enough.

he visited dream alone the next morning, it felt wrong to be there but he needed to do this. if not for himself then for his friends, his family. looking up at dream a single name spilled from his mouth, dreams smile got impossibly wider as he nodded and turned around to read the book. Tommy left quickly, disgust shaking through his entire body

after a week of praying that it would actually work, Tommy felt a jacket wrap around his arms, he looks up to see a smiling Wilbur staring right back at him, Phil and techno walk up by his side. 'let's get you home toms,' Wilbur whispers slowly as he takes his hand, together the family walks off into the distance, away from the pain, from the dark memories. if any one of them turned around, maybe, just maybe they would've seen a young ghostly pale boy staring at them, a sad smile dawning his face as he looked at them go.

'it's ok Tommy, I'm ok. move on, make your cobblestone towers, annoy everyone you come by. Be the teen you never got to be Tommy.' a hand finds its way onto his shoulder as the ghost turns around, schlatt gives him a small smile as the two walk away hand in hand. a father and a son, split apart for so long only to be found in death. it's a sad thing to think about, two ghosts walked into the sunset, one taking his own life to prove a point, the other willing to die for his friend. both so willing to die for what they believe in. both so ready.

Tommy looked up to the sky as he walked, the discs feeling heavy in his pocket. was it truly worth it? did he make the right choice? whether he was talking about the discs or the ghosts, who knows. but at that moment, he felt eternal bliss. he felt like a child again, before the wars, before the deaths. he thought back to those words, something that made him understand exactly what he needed to do. such simple words yet they told a thousand stories. at that moment. he knew he had made the right decision. did it hurt to make it? every time he thought about it his heart ached. does he regret it? no, he knows he doesn't because he knows that tubbo doesn't either. maybe he's projecting but he almost feels like a part of tubbo is now with him. he closes his eyes and pauses, feeling the cool breeze blow against his face, through one ear and out the other with a simple phrase following,

'im happy now'

yeah, they're going to be ok


End file.
